


Go On Ahead by kiaronna [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teaching, kind of, we see so little of viktor's relationships with other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Go On Ahead by kiaronnaSour, grouchy Yakov didn’t understand sparkly purple skate outfits or wanting to eat your weight in sweets or having crushes on boys.But Viktor did.





	Go On Ahead by kiaronna [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go On Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338157) by [kiaronna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaronna/pseuds/kiaronna). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Go%20On%20Ahead%20by%20kiaronna.mp3)

**Fic** : [Go On Ahead by kiaronna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338157/)  
**Length** : 0:12:23  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Go%20On%20Ahead%20by%20kiaronna.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.  
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
